Industrial processing of corn material and other plant material currently produces primarily starch with an accompanying large volume of fiber byproduct. Despite the presence of useful components within the fiber byproduct, most of the fiber byproduct is utilized only as a low value component in livestock feed. The usefulness of the plant fiber byproduct is currently limited by a lack of developed methods for processing the plant fiber material to produce the useful compounds contained therein.
It would be desirable to develop methods of producing useful compounds from plant materials.